The Cartoon Bowl
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: When over 100 characters from several different universes and dimension in Gladiator-style battle to the death, things get ugly. Read how many of your favorite cartoon and anime characters duke it out in a mysterious arena as one of them shall come out victorious. (Rated T for Violence and Blood)


This is something I wanted to do . . . until today.

Everything in this story is inspired by the plot of amazing video 'SUPER-HERO BOWL' by _Toon Sandwich_ over on YouTube. I recommend checking it out because it's funny and entertaining!

I own nothing, all characters or franchises mentioned belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!

* * *

xsssacsada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Steven had woken up with a startle, his eyes had slammed open had a creepy and cryptic voice had woken him up.

"Arise . . . warrior."

Steven's eyes darted to all direction, scanning his surroundings. he was also finding the source of the mysterious voice.

" _The battle is about to begin_." the voice continued.

"W-what battle?" Steven said. "Where am I?"

Steven looked down to see that he was INDEED naked, with the exception of his dark blue boxer shorts. The only article of clothing he was currently wearing.

The room seemed to be covered in sand as the stone wallpaper and flooring had a bland yellow color.

Suddenly, the room finally had light. Steven turned his head to see a random torch placed in the corner had light it up entirely.

It was a nice warm glow and the only thing that made Steven feel safe.

Steven gasped as the voice was a floating mechanical sphere that had bright blue light shine in the middle.

"Hey where did you get that?" he said as he saw his iconic red t-shirt with a yellow star and denim blue jeans crumpled up in a pile placed onto a flat square table that filled a portion of the room.

" _Put on your uniform and enter the arena_ . . ." The sphere creepily said.

"Alright, hold the phone!" angrily cried Steven "I'm not putting anything on until you tell me where I am!"

The sphere had let out a spark of blue electricity onto his shoulder.

"Ow!" moaned Steven, rubbing his shoulder.

"Fine, I'm putting it on! just don't zap me again." Steven weakly said as he grabbed his red shirt and placed it over his head.

The sphere's eye continued to stare at him as he was pulling up his pants.

"Can you not stare at me while I'm changing? It's kinda creeping me out."

The sphere kept his bright blue eye on him, making Steven even more uncomfortable.

After Steven was fully dressed, the sphere hovered towards a open doorway, prompting Steven to follow him.

How come he never noticed that before?

Steven peeked his head to see a long hallway with cave-man like paintings drawn into each side.

The paintings were of strangers Steven never seen before fighting each other in pairs, He stared at them with confusion and curiosity.

"What the heck is this place?" Steven mumbled as he walked closer to what seemed to be a door, using his hand to touch the paintings and the stone walls.

He wondered if he was captured by rouge gems while in his sleep, but that didn't seem likely.

The hatches opened up, sliding in two different directions, what he saw made Steven's jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh my gosh."

Steven heard the ear-piercing cries of thousands, no millions of onlookers cheering for no apparent reason. Steven finally realized that he was in a Ancient Rome-style coliseum.

A coliseum in Ancient Rome (according to his knowledge anyway) always meant a battle to the death, a _bloody_ death.

As Steven noticed the circular shape of the coliseum and many more doors opening, he saw a giant spherical orb in the sky that resembled the one in the chamber he was just in.

Steven turned his head to the right to see another door opening, another sphere creature hovered out, followed by a tall man who was none other than Samurai Jack.

"Something about this is very familiar." said Jack, placing his hand on his sword that was still in its sheath.

Steven turned to his left to see another door opening, yet another sphere floated out, followed by a tall overweight man with yellow skin who was actually Homer Simpson.

"Mmmmmmmmmaaarrge! I think I've been kidnapped again!" He cried while carrying a can of DUFF beer.

There was a line-up of doors that had the Teen Titans, who came from the right side of the side of the arena, facing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who came from the left side.

Soon Afterwards, many more doors opened up to reveal more iconic characters from several different universes and dimensions.

Many silhouettes of famous heroes could be seen through the doors as they slowly cracked opened.

"Arr, It's just bloody . . . disrespectful . . ." angrily mumbled Invader Zim who walked out of door that was smaller than the rest of them.

All the sphere creatures from from every single room flew up in the direction of the larger creature from an open circular hatch and disappeared as the hatch eventually closed up.

"Hey! Where are we?" asked Scrooge McDuck, raising his cane in defense "Are you tryin' to steal me riches?"

" _You are all here for one purpose_."

Steven looked on in horror and confusion, shielding his eyes from the intense hot rays from the sun using his arms.

 _"To decide, once and for all,_ "

Kim Possible's fists clenched, her stance widened, and body lowered as the sphere continued to speak.

" _Which of you is the ultimate hero._ "

" _The battle begins . . . now."_

"Entry 2001," Stanford Pines exclaimed as he took out a journal from his coat pocket. "Appear to have been abducted by an extraterrestrial species to battle fellow alien life forms on their home world."

"I refuse to fight for the entertainment of a giant circle and his mindless cronies, I've been doing that for 17 years already!" exclaimed Daffy Duck, shaking a closed fist.

"Wouldn't be the first time." added on Bugs Bunny who stood alongside the angered waterfowl.

" _If you refuse to fight . . . you agree to die._ "

The master sphere then fired a blue laser at Daffy which disintegrated his entire skin and feathers until he was nothing more but a thin bony skeleton.

The laser also hit Bugs who had his skin and fur burn off, leaving him a skeleton.

"You're despicable." said Daffy, somehow talking despite having no way of doing so.

"Ehh, that's what you get Doc." Bugs dryly said as both of them crumpled into bones.

 _"Does anyone else agree to die?_ "

*I don't want to die.* declared Eren who grabbed his survey corps katana from its sheath. *I want to live!* (The * means he's speaking Japanese)

As the Teen Titans equip their weapons, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do the same.

Seconds later, all of the characters started taking out their weapons, armor, and equipment and staring each other own.

 _"FIGHT!"_

All the cartoon characters charged towards the middle, screaming and yelling as they raced into the middle of the arena.

It had became a war-zone.

Everyone was fighting, attacks came left and right, projectiles and explosions filling the air, it didn't take long before a couple of fighters to fall and blood to decorate the sand.

Leonardo, Afro Samurai, and Trunks were in a three-way sword duel which involved a ton of dodges and strikes.

Ezra Scarlet, Samurai Jack, and Fionna in another three-way sword duel that ended with Ezra kicking Fionna in the gut.

Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin endlessly punching and kicking each other.

"WHO YOU CALLING, PINHEAD!?" yelled Patrick as he sucker-punched Barney Rubble in his jaw.

"I HAVE THE PPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWEEEERR-!" yelled He-Man before he got bonked on the head by Donatello.

"Put on a shirt, werido." said Donatello, his fish clenching his bo staff.

"I got you in my sights, scumbag!" hollered Yosemite Sam, pointing his dual-wield pistols at the tall buff man in front of him.

"I can see that!" said Action Hank who was also carrying a pistol.

The two fired their pistols at each other, but none of the bullets hit.

"Hey bucky, why do you sound weird?" asked Ben Tennyson.

"What? Me sound weird? have you heard yourself lately?" yelled Timmy.

"The name's Bond, James Bond." said Genie, morphing his face into caricature of James Bond and firing a bullet into the distance.

"The name's Jason Bourne, at least I think it is." said Newton, doing a Jason Bourne impression.

I'm federal agent, Jack Bauer." said The Mask, his green face in the shape of Jack Bauer.

The three stared at each other angrily and morphed back into their original forms.

"There can only be one wacky fast-talking, shape-shifting, pop culture referencing character in this arena!" cried Genie, reloading his finger gun.

But before Genie could fire his finger gun at the two, Newton grabs Genie's arm and fires a bullet into The Mask's torso, killing him. Newton knocks out Genie using his elbow.

Newton pulls the mask over his head to reveal that he was actually Beetlejuice in disguise.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" cried Beetlejuice, arms in the air while still in his Newton costume.

"Draw," confidently said Spike Spiegel who was confronting Tex Avery in a cowboy standoff.

"Well, its not my best work." said Tex Avery who had a canvas and paint set from out of nowhere.

It didn't take long before Spike shot Tex Avery's brains out using his pistol, killing him.

Vegeta and the Beast were at it, punching and scratching each other until Vegeta grabbed Beast's neck and fired a ki blast into his chest, killing him.

"Pathetic, you actually looked threatening." Vegeta uttered.

"D-d-d-damn it . . ." Beast mumbled as he coughed up blood and went limp.

Suddenly, Terry McGinnis arriving into the scene on a futuristic motorcycle.

Vegeta's fist clenched as he saw the future Dark Knight standing there before him.

"Wow, something even more pathetic than that hairball." said Vegeta.

Vegeta and Terry began fighting, throwing punches at each other. Terry took out his grappling hook, dodged a attack by Vegeta, and wrapped the grappling hook around Vegeta's neck causing him to choke.

Terry pulled the trigger and fired the grappling hook to the wall of the arena while Vegeta struggled to remove the wiring around his neck.

"Goodbye," said Terry as he zapped the grappling hook, causing the gadget to short-circuit and produce electricity.

Terry had let go of Vegeta and the grappling hook, dragging Vegeta across the sand while simultaneously being electrocuted.

"Stay." said Terry, watching Vegeta struggle out of the restraint around his neck. Vegeta growled and screamed as while being zapped with about ten volts of electricity.

"J-j-j-just my luck." said Rick "At the wrong d-d-damn dimension *BURP* at the wrong damn time." Rick then fired his laser gun at Milo Murphy.

Milo closed his eyes and braced for impact until Freakazoid appeared and flicked away the lasers. Sonic then zoomed behind Freakazoid and gives him a wedgie, making gasp in pain.

The bullets launched by Freakazoid managed to hit Aang, Raphael, Natsu, Cyborg, and Shego.

"Y-you idiot." said Shego before she fell over.

"Ugh, you're so lucky that you have put up with anybody." Leela told Kim as they stood side by side.

"Tell me about it." replied Kim "I have to put up with my own boyfriend."

"Christmas at my place?" she added as she fired a pistol that bounce off Ezra's silver armor and hit Nicole Watterson's back who took it like it was nothing.

The bullet caused Nicole to become furious and turn into a giant orange-red demon and crush Robot Jones underneath her foot.

Ben 10, after being hit with pieces of Robot Jones, slammed the dial on his Omnitrix and became Heatblast.

"Bring on the heat!" he said before Elsa had hit with an ice blast and turned him into a rocky Popsicle.

"Flame off." said Elsa.

That was until Elsa had her head sliced off by Finn's sword.

"Die witch!" exclaimed Finn until a wooden arrow impaled him.

"Die hunter!" said Merida until she was knocked out by Grizz who karate chopped her neck.

"Die bear killer!" declared Grizz until a arrow hit his back, causing him to collapse.

"Die beast!"cried Gaston until a narwhal horn stabbed him in the back and pierced through his chest.

'Die mean buff guy!" said Star who pointed her wand at the now impaled Gaston.

"Whoa, more ghosts." exclaimed Danny Phantom as he took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked in Bunsen, Cosmo & Wanda, X-J9, Jake Long, but stopped at Ben Tennyson (Omniverse).

"No, no wait! I'm not a ghost, I'm human!" muttered Ben, who took the form of Ghostfreak. Ben smacked the Omnitrix on his chest, trying to revert back to his human form.

"Gahh! Why wont I change back!?" cried Ben until he too was sucked in by Danny Phantom.

Shrek calmly stood still until he felt something pinch his leg.

"Ow!" cried Shrek as he looked down to Invader Zim stabbing him with the robotic arms in his PAK.

"Die big foolish slimy fat human!" declared Zim.

Shrek then decided to stomp on Zim which killed him.

Samurai Jack wearily wandered through the arena as he was badly battered and bruised.

He began breathing heavily and hallucinating that he was in a wheat field, trailing his fingers across the tips of the wheat plant as if they we were real.

That was until Eren sliced the wounded Jack's head off in one fell swoop.

*FREEDOM!* yelled Eren until he was stabbed by Fionna.

"Yes, I finally killed a titan." she said.

Blossom sneaked up against a incredibly stupid version of Bubbles who was wandering around the arena until Blossom fired her laser eyes through the clone's chest.

"Ahh, so satisfying." Blossom said, smoke bellowing from her large round eyes as the other Blossom went limp.

Po and Naruto were fighting, Po winning by chopping his neck and knocking him out with a right jab. Po then dodges an oncoming attack from Hong Kong Phooey who he easily beats with a punch to the face.

Underneath Po's feet was Maui, Yang, Hulk Hogan, Beetle, White Panthera, and Yamcha.

"Can't believe I lost to a big fat panda." Maui bluntly said, making everyone else nod in agreement.

Starfire fired her eye-beams, leaving a hole in Astro Boy's torso. She also fired eye beams at Steven but deflected using his shield, only to pierce Robin's chest.

"Want to trade shields?"asked Robin as he fell to his knees and face planted into the dirt.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Starfire, shocked that she killed her teammate.

Starfire was then grabbed by her leg by demon Nicole and was harshly slammed side to side until she could no longer stand up.

Steven was then shot, not anywhere important only his shoulder and his shield that had a huge gaping hole in the middle.

"What the heck?" said Steven turning towards Buttercup who fired the laser.

"What? You're the one who put a target on it." She said.

Leonardo, who was fighting Ichigo, had his hand chopped off and was later electrocuted by Static Shock and Hatake Kakashi, This onslaught ended the turtle's life.

Then, Ichigo had his sword taken away by a blue blur who was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Heh, I used a sword before."said Sonic X, smirking while checking out the blade used by Ichigo.

Sonic was then punched by a version of him that was younger and a darker shade of blue and yanked the sword right out of his hands.

"Whoa, this is way past cool." said Sonic, checking the sword out.

SatAm was then kicked in the head by a version of him who wearing a necklace with a silver silhouette of his head attached to it, and grabbed the sword.

"It's Juice and Jam time!"said Sonic Underground, rising the sword over his head.

Underground then slip on a banana peel which caused the sword to slip out of his hands and land right on his head, unintentionally killing himself.

"Ha! That's no good." said removing the sword from the dead clone's forehead. The sword was now covered in Hedgehog blood.

Adventures Sonic was then grabbed by a taller sports tape wearing version of Sonic wearing a brown scarf.

"Get off my playing field!" cried Sonic.

Sonic X then rose up and wiped the ooze of blood that leaked from his lip as he rushed to his clones.

Star grabbed a random battle axe that a fallen warrior had dropped earlier and charged into battle.

Bender and Gizmoduck stood side-by-side, firing the guns at toons that dared to walk near them.

"Hasta la vista, meatbags." Bender said with Gizmoduck silently beside him.

That was until two tiny fist pierces their chests and grabbed their power sources, deactivating them entirely.

The two tiny fist belonged to G.I.R, who was in battle mode.

"Must avenge my master." said G.I.R, sounding more evil and malicious then ever.

"You little sack of bolts!" cried Leela, watching her coworker die from afar. She fired a bullet into G.I.R's head but to no effect.

Violet then appeared, who was invisible nearly the entire match. That was until Toothless flew in and ate in one swift chomp, ending her quickly.

"WE HAVE DRAGONS!" yelled Hiccup who was riding on Toothless.

Toothless then fired a fiery sonic blast at G.I.R which did nothing but left black burnt marks all over his small metallic body.

"Come on!" said G.I.R, acting like nothing happened.

"G.I.R, meet Dexter!" announced Dexter (inside his tall mech suit) as he flew in front of the robot. Dexter turned her hands into missile launchers and proceeded to fire them at G.I.R.

G.I.R was still standing as the smoke cleared away. G.I.R then punched both sides into Dexter's robotic head, deforming him and his suit.

"Oh Man, I-a hope this can be buffed out." crackled Dexter as his suit began leaking oil and blood.

"MEGA SUPER ULTA RAINBOW PUNCH!" yelled Star, summoning a giant rainbow fist that crushed G.I.R into the dirt.

The remaining half of G.I.R then grabbed Star's leg, causing her to fall over.

That was until Goku appeared and tackled the little robot, putting him in a choke hold.

"PICCOLO! NOW!" cried Goku who struggled to keep G.I.R in his arms.

Not too far was Piccolo who had two fingers on his forehead and sparks of yellow cackling from the tips of his nails.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" screamed Piccolo as he removed the two fingers from his forehead and pointed at G.I.R and Goku, launching a large golden beam that killed the both of them.

"Seeya later, Android!" said Goku before he was vaporized by the blast.

"Whoa." said Star, barely dodging the nuts and bolts that flew out of G.I.R.

Star was then lifted into the air by Raven who encased her in dark magic.

"Your human friend can't help you now." dryly said Raven as she continued to lift star into the sky.

Out of nowhere, a skinny grotesque man with red eyes and long fingers who appeared behind Raven and did absolutely nothing to help Star except say:

"Remember Hubert, use the forks . . ."

Star nodded at the man (who was actually Salad Fingers), grabbing her wand and yelling "MAGIC NARWHAL BLAST!" The narwhals stabbed Raven in her chest and abdomen, causing Raven to let go of Star.

Out of nowhere, a boy in silver armor with sword kicks Salad Fingers to the ground, ready to slice the man's head into two.

"Jeremy Fisher! I thought you were out fighting the great war . . ." quietly whispers Salad Fingers, pointing at Jim.

"What? Who's Jeremy and what great war are you talking about?" asked Jim, moving the sword away from Salad's head.

"I'm the one and only Trollhu-" says Jim as a round red-and-white ball hits him in the head and sucks him in.

"Wipe that muck off your face, Jerem-" declares Salad as he too was sucked into a ball.

"Yeah!" hollers a boy with a yellow electric mouse on his shoulder who walks up to the balls and picks them up.

"Gotta catch em' all!" adds Ty high-fiving Ash, Pikachu and Agumon do the same.

"Finn, I'm almost there!" cries Jake, who was the size of a bottle cap as he was running across the arena. "Just give me twelve days to get there!"

That was until Jake was crushed by the foot of Garfield, turning Jake into a yellow glob

"I hate bugs." he nonchalantly claims until he was crushed by a army of multi-colored ponies.

"LET'S SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" cried the purple one named Twilight until all of them was crushed by the foot of demon Nicole who was still standing.

"Puny creature." She muttered until she too is crushed underneath the foot of Voltron.

"Voltron, Defend!" yells Shiro from inside Voltron's head, all of the other paladins nod in agreement.

Not even a second later, Voltron was squished by the giant metal of foot of the Iron Giant.

Seeing the gigantic metal creature caused Star and many others to gasp in shock.

"T-t-thank god, he has no balls." said Rick, making Morty look at him in disgust. "C-c-cuz' they would *BURP* be huge!"

"Whoa, that's a big . . . man." said Wyldstyle.

"I hate monsters." yells Calamity Jane who fires her revolver at the Giant's forehead to no effect

"ERRRRAAAAAAAGHHHH!" The Giant yells in a fit of pure rage, his eyes turning red as he turns both his hands into large guns of destruction, his chest revealing an open arc reactor, and three stinger-like things that fired long beams of plasma.

The Giant fires all of his weapons at the same time in the arena, killing thousands of Toon warriors.

"NOOOOO!" cries Stan as he watches Stanford die in the bright green explosion.

"Bloody hell, He's killed nearly everyone." said Mrs. Incredible watching the intense amount of death and destruction.

"Giant!" yells Professor Farnsworth "You need to stop this rain of terror now!"

The Giant stops in his tracks and turns its head to the old man standing right there.

"This brash and abrupt attitude has turned you into the monster or even worse then that, the killer!"

This caused The Giant to point one of his arm cannons to his head and fire, ending it's life.

The explosion launched parts of she Giant everywhere, from chest plates to finger pieces to large screws.

One of the parts, a large metal chest piece even fell on Professor Farnsworth, squishing him.

"Poor guy, didn't even sacrifice himself for the safety of his hometown." said Spongebob.

Only eight Toons survived the Giant's attack, those toons were Spongebob (Obviously), Steven, Terry, Star, Kim Possible, Mrs. Incredible, Mikasa, and Milo Murphy.

All of them stood in a circle, facing each other as they were the only survivors.

"So, It's down to us then." asked Star, raising her hand close to her face.

"Please," replied Mrs. Incredible.

*Not for long!* cried Mikasa who fired her firearm pistol at Spongebob's leg, snapping it in half.

"Crystal Gem forever!" Steven announced as he threw his shield at Mikasa, only disarming her of her weapon.

Mrs. Incredible then stretched her arms around Mikasa's legs and tripped her, falling to the floor with dust flying around her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Incredible!" Steven said with a thumbs-up.

Steven was then grabbed by Terry, carrying him by his shirt.

"You know that I always play dirty?" asked Terry, still holding Steven up.

Steven reacted by kicking Terry in the face and using the force from it to safely jump onto a stray piece of the Giant.

"No, but I recommend cleaning yourself UP!" Steven fought back as he summoned his shield and threw it at Terry who grabbed it out of the air and fired his grappling hook at Steven, trapping him.

Steven struggled and wiggled to get away from the net but couldn't

"Respect your elders." joked Terry.

"Are you some kind of superhero?" asked Milo Murphy, scared down to his shorts.

"The Mewni kind!" Star answered "STARDUST DAISY DEVASTATION!"

Star fired a yellow energy beam of daisies at Milo Murphy who fell backwards and narrowly avoided the beam.

"Whoa." said Milo as he sat up and saw he had no scratch on him.

Spongebob, who was confronting Kim, did some karate moves to intimidate her only for her to punch him square (pun intended) in the face.

Kim was then punched in the face by Mrs. Incredible.

"I don't like secret agents." Helen declared.

"Well, I don't like superheroes! Who would go throughout the day wearing tights?" Kim shot back.

Terry dropped in between the two, Helen stretched her arm at Terry only for him to catch it with his hand.

"Funny, I heard someone say they didn't like superheroes."

Helen punched Terry twice in the face but Terry retaliated with a swift knockout jab to the cheek.

Kim kicked Terry in his chest, Terry then grabbed her leg and punched her so hard that she fell back right next to Helen.

Terry took two batarangs and threw at the two girls but it only hit the shoulders of Helen's uniform and Kim's shirt.

"Why'd it have to be bats?" asked Helen, turning to Kim.

"Everything I own is bat-related." added Terry "Get with it." he finished with a bat-shaped hand sign.

"What's the point?" Kim started "They all have body armor, healing abilities or super powers."

"What do I have? Bullets, a naked mole rat, and a high school education."

"Would you like to go fight bad guys with me sometimes? could always use more females." offered Helen.

"That sounds great."

Milo attempted to run away from the crazy blonde chasing him with Narwhals and Spiders with Top Hats.

"MEGA STARFISH TSUNAMI!" yelled Star, creating a blast of rushing water and starfishes.

The wave was too fast and caught up to Milo, causing him to trip and get buried underneath the wave's massive weight which ultimately drowned him.

Terry then appeared beside Star who pointed her wand at Terry, a determined look on her face.

"STOP!" She yelled, Her wand bellowing with smoke.

"JELLYBEAN HALLUCINATION MI-" demanded Star before she was disarmed by Terry who slapped the wand out of her hand.

Even though the wand was out of her hand, the spell continued and unintentionally hit Spongebob.

'Wha? What's happening?" he told himself as all he could see was jellybeans and his hands turning into his own head.

"Girl, do I look weak-minded to you?" Terry told Star who was watching Spongebob suffering a seizure,

"Um, yeah? You're dressed as a bat for Diaz's sake!" said Star before Terry grabbed her by the neck.

Star put out her hand, reaching for her wand. While Star's wand did come to her, it landed into Terry's hand. The wand then transformed into a completely black-colored wand with bat wings and a red star in the middle.

"Fascinating, Do you have any more of these?" asked Terry, swinging the wand around in his hand.

Star then lit up in a purple glow, her eyes lighting up in a white glow, and a powerful energy emerging from her.

"What?" gasped Terry, letting go of her neck.

Terry was then encased a violet aura, he felt his body come apart, his arms and legs detaching clean from his body.

"Whoa . . ." Star as the purple glow disappeared from her body and slowly hovering to the floor.

She picked up the dark bat wand, turning it back into her original wand.

Spongebob rushed at Star only for her to use her Sharp Laser Wand attack and cut Spongebob's arms in two.

"Quite emasculating." said Spongebob.

"DAGGER CRYSTAL HEART ATTACK!" hollered Star, the heart-shaped daggers that pinned Spongebob down.

"SHARP LASER SWORD ATTACK!" her wand summoned a dark blade that she used to slice away Spongebob's limbs until he was nothing but a square.

Spongebob gasped in horror as he had no arms and legs.

"Now I know how a pizza feels when you cut it into pieces." said Spongebob.

"Now prepare to be decimated, yellow square thing!" said Star, raising her wand over her head.

"AHHHH!" Spongebob yelled as he looked around for a way to escape this situation.

Spongebob proceeded to bite Samurai Jack's sword blade (luckily it was in close reach), and spat it at Star's forehead.

The impact from the hit caused Star to freeze, drop her wand, and fall to the floor with a bruise on her forehead.

"That actually worked?"

Suddenly, a blue beam surrounded Spongebob and began speaking.

" _Spongebob . . . you are the ultimate hero_."

"I'd like to celebrate by performing a dance move I just invented." joked Spongebob "It's called the torso."

"Mm-ch-c-cha, ch-c-cha-c-cha-c-cha-cha!" Spongebob hummed as he began wiggling his entire square body.

Spongebob was the lifted into the air by the blue beam.

"Beam me up real slow, mysterious stranger." asked Spongebob "So, while my limbs grow back, how 'bout we pass the time by you explaining to me . . ."

"What in barnacles this was all about?"

" _In time, all will be revealed._ " The voice answered. " _Before then, something else is needed_."

" _Before then, something else is needed . . ._ "

" _For as I'm sure you know,_ "

" _a hero_ . . . _is only as good_ . . ."

"As _the villain."_

 _"_ Come again?" asked Spongebob, unsure what he meant by that.

Spongebob then entered the sphere only to find pure darkness.

" _Arise, warrior."_ The voice said " _The battle is about to begin_."

The room then lit up in a blue glow to reveal Mickey Mouse holding a paintbrush that dripped baby blue paint from the tip.

"Haha, Who's your daddy?"

 **The End?**

. . .

* * *

CHARACTERS IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

Steven Universe ( _Steven Universe_ )

Samurai Jack ( _Samurai Jack_ )

Homer Simpson ( _The Simpsons_ )

Robin ( _Teen Titans_ )

Starfire ( _Teen Titans_ )

Cyborg ( _Teen Titans_ )

Raven ( _Teen Titans_ )

Beast Boy ( _Teen Titans_ )

Leonardo ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ )

Raphael ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ )

Donatello ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ )

Michelangelo ( _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ )

Invader Zim ( _Invader Zim_ )

Scrooge McDuck ( _Ducktales_ )

Kim Possible ( _Kim Possible_ )

Stanford Pines ( _Gravity Falls_ )

Daffy Duck ( _Looney Tunes_ )

Bugs Bunny ( _Looney Tunes_ )

Eren Yeager ( _Attack on Titan_ )

Afro Samurai ( _Afro Samurai_ )

Trunks ( _Dragon Ball Z_ )

Ezra Scarlet ( _Fairy Tail_ )

Fionna ( _Adventure Time_ )

Peter Griffin ( _Family Guy_ )

Patrick Star ( _SpongeBob Squarepants_ )

Barney Rubble ( _The Flintstones_ )

He-Man ( _He-Man and the Masters of the Universe_ )

Yosemite Sam ( _Looney Tunes)_

Action Hank ( _Dexter's_ _Laboratory_ )

Ben Tennyson ( _Ben 10_ )

Timmy Turner ( _The Fairly OddParents_ )

Genie ( _Disney's Aladdin_ )

Newton ( _Ned's Newt_ _)_

The Mask ( _The Mask: The Animated Series_ )

BeetleJuice ( _Beetlejuice: The Animated Series_ )

Spike Spiegel ( _Cowboy Bebop_ )

Tex Avery ( _The Wacky World of Tex Avery_ )

Vegeta ( _Dragon Ball Z)_

The Beast ( _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_ )

Terry McGinnis ( _Batman Beyond_ )

Rick Sanchez ( _Rick and Morty_ )

Milo Murphy ( _Milo Murphy's Law_ )

Sonic the Hedgehog ( _Sonic X_ )

Freakazoid ( _Freakazoid_ )

Aang ( _Avatar: The Last Airbender)_

Natsu Dragneel ( _Fairy Tail)_

Shego ( _Kim Possible_ )

Leela ( _Futurama_ )

Nicole Watterson ( _The Amazing World of Gumball_ )

Robot Jones ( _Whatever Happened to Robot Jones_ )

Elsa ( _Frozen_ )

Finn the Human ( _Adventure Time_ )

Merida ( _Pixar's Brave_ )

Grizz ( _We Bear Bears_ )

Gaston ( _Disney's Beauty and the Beast_ )

Star Butterfly ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ )

Danny Phantom ( _Danny Phantom)_

Bunsen ( _Bunsen is a Beast_ )

Cosmo & Wanda ( _The Fairly OddParents_ )

Jenny 'X-J9' Wakeman ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ )

Jake Long ( _American Dragon: Jake Long_ )

Ben Tennyson ( _Ben 10: Omniverse_ )

Shrek ( _Dreamwork's Shrek_ )

Blossom Utonium ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ )

Bubbles Utonium ( _Powerpuff Girls 2016_ )

Po ( _Kung Fu Panda_ )

Naruto Uzamaki ( _Naruto Shippuden_ )

Hong Kong Phooey ( _Hong Kong Phooey_ )

Maui ( _Disney's Moana_ )

Yang ( _Yin Yang Yo)_

Hulk Hogan ( _Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling_ )

Beetle ( _Kubo and the Two Strings_ )

White Panthera ( _El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera_ )

Yamcha ( _Dragon Ball Z_ )

Astro Boy ( _Astro Boy_ )

Buttercup Utonium ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ )

Ichigo ( _Bleach_ )

Static Shock ( _Static Shock_ )

Hatake Kakashi ( _Naruto Shippuden_ )

Sonic the Hedgehog ( _Sonic SatAm_ )

Sonic the Hedgehog ( _Sonic Underground_ )

Sonic the Hedgehog ( _The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_ )

Sonic the Hedgehog ( _Sonic Boom_ )

Bender ( _Futurama_ )

Gizmoduck ( _Ducktales)_

G.I.R ( _Invader ZIM_ )

Violet Parr ( _The In_ _credibles_ )

Toothless & Hiccup ( _How to Train Your Dragon_ )

Dexter ( _Dexter's Laboratory_ )

Son Goku ( _Dragon Ball Z_ )

Piccolo ( _Dragon Ball Z_ )

Salad Fingers ( _Salad Fingers_ )

Jim Lake Jr. ( _Trollhunters_ )

Ash Ketchum & Pikachu ( _Pokemon_ )

Ty & Agumon ( _Digimon_ )

Jake the Dog ( _Adventure Time_ )

Garfield ( _Garfield_ )

Rainbow Dash ( _MLP:FiM_ )

Twilight ( _MLP:FiM_ )

Applejack ( _MLP:FiM_ )

Pinkie Pie ( _MLP:FiM_ )

Fluttershy ( _MLP:FiM_ )

Shiro ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ )

Lance ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ )

Keith ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ )

Pidge ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ )

Hunk ( _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ )

Giant ( _The Iron Giant_ )

Stan Pines ( _Gravity Falls_ )

Morty Sanchez ( _Rick and Morty_ )

Wyldstyle ( _The LEGO Movie)_

Calamity Jane ( _The Legend of Calamity Jane_ )

Professor Farnsworth ( _Futurama_ )

Spongebob Squarepants ( _Spongebob Squarepants_ )

Helen 'Mrs. Incredible' Parr ( _The Incredibles_ )

Mikasa Ackerman ( _Attack on Titan_ )

Mickey Mouse ( _Disney_ )


End file.
